User blog:Oheh-Tsidii/Rise of the Imperials
For many years after the war’s end, the pirates found no one to fight. Thus they splintered, attacking each other with their powerful rafts, all the while increasing in technology. Soon a new group of Pirates had emerged, one who desired to brand the world under one flag, and impose order on the bandits. This fraction, made from the fleet that destroyed the last Native village, called itself the Imperials. The imperial nation soon spread across the world, their well trained armies far stronger than the rag tag groups of Pirates. One hundred years after the end of the Native-Pirate War, they too slunk into the shadows, much like the Ninjas before them. With the world secured, the Imperials went about upgrading their fleets and technology, so no one could ever overthrow them. Gradually true cities formed, and the first biplanes were made. Submarines were even developed, allowing the depths to be studied. Over time the violent history of the world was lost, and the Imperials became less hostile. They called their world Earth, as they lived on the ground. They began to dig up ancient ruins, looking for secrets of early cultures. But nothing they found ever told them about their origins, save that they defeated a group of so called savages. A legend in nearly all ancient cultures; was of a tribe that could create imagination. This was laughable, as no Minifigures could create imagination. No Imperial had such strength, or even a Pirate raider. Instead it had to be mined from the earth. Still, the belief existed in every ruin of ancient days. As this occurred a small cult emerged, known only as the Protectors. Their leader called himself Sleeping-Raven, an odd name for an Imperial. As the ages past, his cult survived, and he was always at its head. The Imperials assumed he was replaced several times over, as who could live for so long? But the cult of Sleeping-Raven and his Nephew Salamander remained; hidden save only in whispers. Soon enough the Imperials discovered something extraordinary. Near the ruins of the legendary Gigantic Tree, was a crater. Inside was a small ship, shaped vaguely like a Minifigure. Laying to the side, was a strange teal and orange creature, with bulbous eyes and pincer like claws. Despite its powerful vehicle, the alien was slightly smaller than a Minifigure. Imperial Scientists soon were camped around the site, and extensive studies were being made on the vehicle and the alien. Judging by early studies, the creature had come from the planet known as Mars. The Imperial forces began to worry, what if this nearby advanced nation decided to wipe them out? Using reverse engineering, crude imitations of the alien vessel were made, shaped more like a missile or a raft than a person. These ships were used to colonize the moon, using it as a launch bay and place to study Mars. Faint energy signs were detected, though the public was not informed. If they learned of possible hostiles, panic would follow, and the nation could collapse. During this time, a large supply ship and its crew of fighters went missing. Fearing the worse, the Imperial government decided to ready for war. To prepare for the coming battle, a large group of youths were stolen from their families, brainwashed, and trained to be an elite fighting force. Soon Operation Red Dust was fated to begin, the first war on an alien race. Category:Blog posts